squadsbbpartiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 1: Ice Cream Social
Title: 'Big Brother 1- Ice Cream Social '''Location: '''Sophie's House '''Winner: '''None '''Previous: '''N/A '''Next: '''Big Brother 2: Richard Nixon Big Brother 1 was the first ever BB Party. Big Brother 1 is commonly referred to as the "experimental" party, for it flopped fairly hard. Although reffered to as "'Big Brother '''1", this party was more of a Total Drama Island theme. Since no real pre-planning was done, and this game was only a mere sub-section to "Sophie's Ice Cream Social", there was no winner and only one eviction. Teams Being more of a Total Drama Island than a Big Brother theme, this season featured two teams: '''Thot House '''and '''Teamo. '''Two previously selected captains, '''Jake '''and '''Chris '''each selected their players and therefore forming the teams. The teams were as follows: '''Teamo *Jake (Captain) *Lola *Ava *Claire Thot House *Chris (Captain) *Dixie *Sophie *Becky Summary The game started upon arrival at Sophie's Ice Cream Social, after presenting Chris with the Chicken Apple Sausage. Immediately, the two teams were formed, and sent to the backyard to begin the first immunity/HOH competition. The competition was a relay race, where the two teams lined up and sent one player to retrieve a frisbee. That player must pick up the frisbee, and throw it to the next teammate in line. If the teammate catches it, they run down and continue the pattern. If they miss, they must give the frisbee back and try again. The first team to have all teammates succesfully throw/catch the frisbee and sit down wins, and the captain of that team becomes Head of Household for the week. During the relay race, Thot House gained a significant lead after A-VA couldn't catch and/or throw the frisbee. After Thot House's win, Teamo was forced to put up two of their own for eviction. They choose to put up Jake and Ava. Because Chris had low-key beef with Jake, in the biggest Jip of Squad's BB History, Chris convinced the entirety of Thot House to evict Jake, and he was subsequently evicted by a vote of 6-0. Jake threw a shit fit, which would later go on to be one of the most monumental BB Moments. The game continued, and the next HOH challenge was announced to be a dance-off to "Disco Miniature Golfing Queen". Both teams dances sucked ass, and the end of BB1 was evident. Controversy After the fact, it was noted that Thot House had been able to talk and scheme before the eviction, and therefore, all voted the same. This means that even if all of Teamo had voted to evict Ava, Jake would be evicted, because he automatically had 4 votes against him. This controversy lead to the format of the game being changed in the future. The topic of the game as a whole is also very controversial. Some agree that BB1 should not be considered an actual game of BB because it did not end with a winner and was more focused on the theme of "Total Drama Island". Although good points, BB1 will always be considered a real game for included some of the most iconic BB moments, such as Jake's Shit Fit, Jake's Shit Fit, and Jake's Shit Fit. Category:Games